


Slippery when wet

by darkcinderwolf



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcinderwolf/pseuds/darkcinderwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first NATM story.<br/>I absolutely adore these two.<br/>Larry is caught in a storm and is soaking wet, what possibly could happen with slippery shoes and a herd of mammoths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery when wet

Slippery when wet

The rain was relentless as it lashed down as the day came to an end. Umbrellas were raised as people crowded through the grey streets of Manhattan, finished with their daily jobs and heading home.   
But one person was doing the opposite, heading for work as the night fell. One such man was Larry Daley, who had the misfortune of not owning a decent umbrella, so thus had to use his hoodless jacket to shelter him from the freezing rain. He grumbled as his teeth chattered and his clothes clung to his form.   
Why oh why did he have such bad luck that he didn't bring any cash with him to pay for a cab?Why oh why did he not look at the weather forecast? Why didn't he wear his day clothes instead of his now sodden work uniform.   
When Larry woke up at four thirty pm, he knew tonight was not going to go his way. Not that it rarely did with his job. It's not easy to be the Night guard of the Museum of Natural History, what you think it would be? Try running around after all the Exhibits who come to life at night, yes to life.  
Larry clambered up the wet steps of the museum, saying goodnight to the last stragglers who were leaving their educational visit behind. He walked through the revolving doors, and shivered as he was struck with the warm air from within.   
"Ah Mr Daley" Mcphee squeaked as he trotted over. The two men had come to an understanding since Larry return from London, and Mcphee discovered the secret of the tablet.  
"Hey Professor" Larry smiled.  
"A bit wet are we? You look like a drowned......" He stumped.  
"Cat?" Larry finished, quite used to the mans' incapability to finish his sentences.   
"Yes, that. Anyway, everyone has left so now it's your turn" Mcphee said as he wrapped himself up in a warm, waterproof coat.  
"Yeah, goodnight Professor" Larry saw the man out, and locked the doors after him.  
He sniffled as he wiped his face, water droplets dripping from his hair.   
"Good thing I didn't bother to gel it" He muttered to himself. He went to the center desk and flipped on all the lights, then traveled to the security staff room and searched for an unused uniform. Finding nothing, Larry accepted his fate for the night, and went to start his first round.  
He unlocked the exhibits who were allowed to wander and locked up those who were not; the lions, the Mayans, the bears... Oh my. All seemed ship shape and Larry began to count down. At the stroke of the starting hour, the figurines, the stuffed animals, the statues, the paintings all stirred awake. The first to do so was Rexy, who released a roar before stepping off his podium. His long, bony tail wagged happily at the sight of his night guard.  
"Hey Rexy, I brought you this today" Larry pulled out from behind his back a ball, and when he rolled it over to the dinosaur, it squeaked. Rexy seemed ecstatic with his new toy as he rolled it around his nose and followed the noisy ball around the ground floor.  
"Lawrence! My goodness man, have you no decent dry clothes to wear?!" Teddy exclaimed as he took in the mans appearance as he dismounted Texas.   
"Its' a real downpour out there" Larry answered. The former President took another look at his friend, and with a shake of his head he walked with Larry.  
As per usual, Octavius and Jed soon joined them, along with Wea and even Atilla. Wea giving her quick check list of everyone and their whereabouts. The Native American girl was quite a God sent really, always willing to lend a hand.   
"Ok everyone thanks, I best go let Ahk out. Talk to you soon guys" Larry jogged off, heading for the Egyptian wing, his shoes slipping a little as he did so.   
He was greeted by the stone Jackal statues, well, more glared at by them.   
"Take it easy guys, come on you know I won't hurt him" Larry exasperated as he headed for the sarcophagus. Mcphee had agreed to remove the lock from the case, but Larry and Ahk had fallen into a routine, he would push the solid lid off, and help Ahk out of his bandages.  
"Goodnight Ahk" Larry smiled as the Pharaohs face was revealed.  
"Greetings Larry.... Why are you wet?" Ahkmenrah was quick to ask, his well-shaped brows rising.   
"Got caught in the rain on the way to work" Larry asnwered. Grey eyes narrowed at this information.  
"You must change into something else. You will catch ill otherwise" Ahk advised as he tidily put away his wraps and threw on his robe.  
"I have nothing else, I will be fine Ahk, I promise" Larry gave a small smile, but a smile none the less; one that Ahk could not ignore.   
"Very well, shall we?" The young ruler gestured after he finished getting ready. Larry escorted the younger yet older man out, the Jackal guards keeping their stoney gazes on him.  
.......  
The night continued in stormy weather, the rain lashing harshly against the windows of the building.   
"Will this storm ever cease?" octavius sighed as glared out the window from his spot on the desk.  
"We're inside partner, the rain ain't gonna hurt ya" Jed offered. It didn't quite sit well with him when his friend was so sullen.  
"it is not I that I worry for, but the animals are stirring and some of our friends are not as accustomed to such weather" Oct answered, and sure enough the neanderthals all came bounding down the stairs, flailing their arms and making such a ruckus with their shouting and indistinguishable yelling.  
"Hey come on you guys, just calm down. Nothing is going to harm you in here" Larry tried to ease the fear, but when a huge gust of wind rattled the revolving doors, the ape men well.... went ape.   
"Oh for God sake" Larry cussed, the cavemen were probably one of the harder exhibits to control, with their lack of understanding and purely living off their animal instincts. Larry had just about had enough when he barely dodged a club to the face.  
"Wea! Can you please put the atmospheric music on the speakers?" Larry pleaded as he saw that she was the nearest to the desk. The woman nodded and quickly flipped the switch, and soon the soft, calming music began to play.   
The cavemen eventually calmed down, returning to their fake fire pit. A lot of the exhibits seemed to calm down since the music started, and Larry felt like he could relax ever so slightly.  
Well that was of course until he heard the panicked trump of their resident mammoths, and the stomping feet of a hefty stampede threatening to shatter the upper floor. Larry ran like he never ran before, taking the steps in huge bounds. Mannequins scurried out of his way as he skidded round corners.  
"Sorry!" He cried over his shoulder. His eyes were wide and his chest burned as he ran, but as he did so, his heart stopped; at the end of the corridor, was Ahkmenrah. He was escorting some of the female Victorian ladies out of the way, when he was suddenly in the thick of it all.   
Larry wrapped his arms around the Pharaohs chest from behind, pulling him back just as the first Mammoth charged past, but with his shoes still soaked from the days rain, he slipped backwards, bringing the young Pharaoh with him.   
The herd past by quickly, the ground rumbling as they made it somehow down the stairs. But Larry was still reeling from the fall, the back of his head pounding and the weight on top of squirming.  
"Ow" He groaned.  
"Larry, are you alright?" Larry peeled his eyes open to be met with pale green eyes. The Pharaoh was strewn across his body, both hands resting on the night guards chest. Larry felt a rush of heat burn his cheeks.  
"I'm fine, what about you?" Larry asked, surprised at how well he managed to keep his voice steady.  
"I am alright, thanks to you" Ahkmenrah smiled softly, he then moved so that he was now straddling Larry's' waist, his cape draping over their legs. Larry's' hands had wandered from the Pharaohs shoulders, down to the young mans' waist, holding him in place. They stared at each other for a few moments, Larry's' hearts beating so fast he feared it would burst out of his chest.  
Ahkmenrah stared down at his night guard, who was holding him tightly by his hips. The Pharaoh took this chance to really look at his friend, the black hair that contrasted so much against the pale skin which was now tinted red at the face; wide cerulean blue eyes that shifted with nerves.   
"Larry..." Ahkmenrah breathed out softly, but he inwardly cussed the Gods as he heard footsteps heading towards.   
"Lawrence!"  
"Larry"  
"Gigantor.... Liege!" Their friends were running up to them, including Atilla, who had Jed and Oct in his hat. Ahkmenrah lifted himself off from Larry, smiling a little when he felt Larrys' fingers linger on his hips.  
"Young Pharaoh is everything alright?" Teddy asked as he brushed off Ahks shoulders.  
"I am perfectly fine. Larry saved me once again" Ahk gestured to the night guard who was now being helped up by Sakagawea.  
"Ah a true Guardian indeed. How are you feeling my boy?"  
"He has a bump on his head, but I think he will be fine" Wea answered as she prodded the lump that had developed. Larry winced but made no complaints as the Shoshone woman examined him, he kept glancing up at Ahk, whose steady gaze never left him.  
"Anyone know what set them off?" Larry asked as his eyes flittered to Teddy trying to make his stare hopefully less obvious.  
"Haven't a clue Lawrence. Perhaps we should investigate and solve this issue." The president suggested.   
The trumpeting of the Mammoths echoed throughout the museum followed by out crys of fellow exhibits.  
"Actually, can you guys try and round them up. I will go to the prehistoric room and see what I can find" Larry said, thinking it would probably be easier for them to split up.  
"I shall accompany you." Ahk insisted.   
"Very well, we have our duties, let us begin." And with that the President strutted away, with his gun held tight to his chest.   
"Be careful you two." Wea waved before she followed, Atilla and the minis quickly chasing after them.  
"So... we ready?" Larry asked as he gnawed on his bottom lip.   
"I am if you are" Ahk smiled his toothy grin. The night guard felt his cheeks flare up once more at the sight, he coughed lightly in the back of his throat and trudged on forwards, Ahk happily following behind him.   
They walked all the way to the prehistoric exhibit only to find that it was pitch black.  
"Hmmm..." Larry flicked the light switch on and off.  
"What is it, Larry? Why isn't there any light in this room?" The young Pharaoh asked, keeping to the well lit hallway.  
"Well... My guess is a bulb blew which cut out the fuse for the rest of the lights." Larry answered as he grabbed his flashlight, turning it on. He went in first, checking all the lights, Ahkmenrah staying in the hallway.  
"Anything?"   
"Yeah.... one of the bulbs has exploded. I am gonna have to replace this bulb." Larry returned, he jogged down the hallway to a maintenance cupboard where he pulled out a tall ladder, then he searched the many boxes for the right bulb.  
"I need the big one.... nope.... nope... nu uh.... ah ha found you" He beamed as he grabbed a large bulb.   
"Hey Ahk, would you mind holding the ladder for me?" Larry asked as he carried the huge ladder into the room and set it up.   
"Certainly Larry...." Ahk hesitated. Larry smiled fondly at his friend and offered him his phone for an extra source of light. Larry began to climb up the ladder, his torch gripped between his teeth and the bulb held in the crook of his arm. Ahk shone his light upwards, following the night guard, his free hand holding the ladder tightly, it shook a little with every step that Larry took, so Ahk placed the phone on the ground and held on with both of his hands.  
Larry reached the top of the steps, and began to unscrew the blown bulb, it squeaked as it turned, and with a few twists it became lose and was easily pulled out. The older man then screwed in the new bulb.   
"That should do it" larry stated as he descended, he then quickly went into a little cupboard and flicked a few switches, the fuse box, and magically all the lights turned on.  
"And let there be light" Larry quoted as he retrieved his phone from Ahk.  
"Well done Larry." The young Pharaoh smiled joyfully. After setting back the ladder and disposing of the old bulb, the two went to the lobby where their friends had rounded up the mammoths. After half an hour of herding, the beasts had settled and returned to their level, roaming around calmly in their space.  
"Another disaster solved" Teddy laughed. Larry could only return a smile, his shoulders ache as his body tried to supress the shivers that raked his being. Wea noticed this and was about to question his health, but then she smiled.   
"Theodore, come on." Wea cooed as she dragged the President away, they both mounted Texas and they rode off.  
"Is everything alright Larry?" Ahk asked as he gazed at his friend, he frowned when he saw the tremors.  
"Yeah... Just being wet for so long ya know.... " Larry sniffled as he quickly wiped at his nose. Ahk looked down at the floor in thought, he never realized how light the Night guards' uniform was until it was completely drenched, the light navy blue now almost pitch black. The man was wringing wet.  
Without hesitation, Ahkmenrah removed his golden cape, and draped it over Larry's form.  
"What are you doing Ahk?" Larry piped. But the King ignored the outcry as he wrapped it round snugly.   
Larry had to do his best to not stare at the young man's toned shoulders and chest, he was always used to seeing the man covered in his cape or his chest armor plate, but completely bare was a new and often a fantasized sight.   
"I will get it wet though" Larry whimpered.   
"I do not care, it is cool tonight and you already look like you are ill" Ahk stated, keeping his hands on Larry's shoulders. There was no denying the aches in his body, so Larry simply allowed his Pharaoh to drag him to the front desk. But when they got there, Larry groaned. The floor was wet, by his earlier, drenched arrival and by the look of it, Rexy's attempt to drink from the water fountain. He knew he would have to mop it all up before Mcphee returned.  
"I will help" Ahk said, already reading the man's expression. Larry gave his thanks and carefully removed and folded the cape, placing it on the chair after Ahk declined to wear it again, claiming it would simply get in the way.  
So with mops in their hands, they attempted to clean the floor as the other exhibits ran past as they all headed for their destined displays.   
It was quite a sight to see the Pharaoh using a mop, with his crown upon his brow and his glorious jewelry, he looked so out of place. But they had finished, and all that needed to be done was to get the wet floor sign, just so the day staff were careful when they arrived in an hours time.  
"Hey just gonna grab the sign, then it's time for bed" Larry smiled. Ahk nodded slowly, still reluctant to go to "bed" as Larry calls it.   
Larry headed for the cleaning closet, brushing past Ahk, when his shoes slipped..... again, this time he was saved and found himself on the rather strong chest of Ahk. The younger man managed to keep his feet firmly on the ground, his arms wrapped tightly around Larry as he held onto him.  
"I believe you need finer shoes" Ahk chuckled as he grinned at Larry's flustered face.  
"Huh.... oh yeah, these shoes are terrible... no grip on them what so ever" Larry floundered as all he could do was stare into Ahk's eyes. The room around them fell silent, and it felt like an invisible force was drawing them closer together.   
"Ahk..." Larry whispered.  
"Shush Guardian" Ahk felt bold as he pressed his lips against his friends chapped lips. It felt like electric coursing through their bodies, even though it was such a timid and gentle touch. Larry allowed himself this moment, as he wrapped his arms around the Pharaohs waist, never wanting to let go.   
They just kept their lips tightly pressed against each other, not wiling to push this further; it was too fragile right now, and soon the sun would rise.  
Larry was the first to reluctantly pull away, but he had a satisfied smile on his pale lips.   
"Maybe I shouldn't get new shoes...." He said, causing the young King to laugh.   
"If it means I can keep catching you, then maybe not" Ahk added.  
"Lawrence, I believe our young King should be making his way to his exhibit." Teddy rode in, making his way to his podium.  
"Yes, Ted. Come on Ahk" Larry escorted the King up the stairs.  
"I am happy that we finally did what we did" ahk admitted, blushing.  
"Same, I admit that I have wanted to do that for a while"  
"As have I"   
They came to the Egyptian hall, the Jackals already looking at them. The two walked up to the case, and Ahk undressed himself of his finer clothing. Larry helped him into his Sarcophagus, and waited for the him to get settled.   
"Good morning Ahk" larry whispered.  
"Larry... Before you go" Ahk bit his lower lip nervously. But he did not have to explain as Larry lent over and placed a soft kiss on his lips.   
"See you tonight" Larry said.  
"Until then, My Larry" Ahk closed his eyes waiting for the lid of his sarcophagus to close over him.   
Larry lingered for a few more seconds, watching at the magic faded from the tablet once more.  
He smiled brightly now, feeling the happiest he has ever been for a while. He finished his rounds, whistling cheerfully. After he locked up all the exhibits, he went to the staff room and collected his bag. He then went back to the lobby, where he unlocked the doors and allowed the first members of the day staff in. McPhee was soon to enter.  
"Morning Larry, eventful night?" He asked, basically questioning if anything went wrong that involved anything expensive.  
"Fairly eventful, but no damage caused" Larry yawned.   
"Good.... Here, I thought you might need this" McPhee handed Larry a black umbrella, Larry took it.  
"It's still raining so....." McPhee left it at that. Larry smiled at the gesture, at least he won't be as wet on the way home. He looked back into the museum, he cringed when he saw a young lady member of staff almost skid along the floor.  
"Hey careful, the floor is slippery when wet"   
Larry left the building, putting up the umbrella already grateful for being dryer already. As he walked home, he couldn't help the smile that spread along his lips as he remembered the kiss he had shared with Ahk, and he was seriously considering leaving the floors wet more often.


End file.
